


Steam (Akiyama x Benzai NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, K Project - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, admin kai, himori akiyama, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, yuujirou benzai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Benzai makes and unexpected visit to Akiyama's quarters, and a steamy encounter ensues.NSFW, shower sex, ass eating





	Steam (Akiyama x Benzai NSFW)

“Finally, now I can just relax...”

It had been a rather stressful day for Akiyama, as Fushimi had left him to take care of the dirty work like always. But thankfully it was over, and he was now back in his stateroom at the Scepter 4 headquarters, ready to rid himself of his worries from the day.

He stripped down to nothing with ease, and went into the bathroom, switching on the warm water in the shower and stepping in. The instant he felt the water hit his chest, he felt himself start to unwind and his muscles slowly loosened from their rigid positions. 

'This is just what I needed...'

“Hello? Himori, are you in here?”

Akiyama’s eyes flashed open in an instant, a blush quickly spreading across his cheekbones. What was Benzai doing there? This had to be the worst timing.

'Shit, what do I do?'

He quickly cleared his throat before calling over his shoulder.

“I-I’m in the shower!”

“Oh, could I come in? I won’t look, I promise. I just need to ask you something.”

“A-Alright.”

He soon heard the sound footsteps on the bathroom tile, and turned to see Benzai himself, his ideal god of a man, standing on the other side of the glass door of the shower. It wasn’t until recently that Akiyama had started noticing more and more things about Benzai, like how lovely his hair looked when a breeze blew it, or how bright his eyes were, or the way his ass curved just right. So it was safe to say that Benzai standing just a glass door away while he himself was totally bare gave him the start of an erection. He quickly looked away from the man, looking down at the floor of the shower, hoping to keep his wandering thoughts at bay.

“What is it, Yujiro?”

“W-Well, you see...”

Akiyama waited for the man to finish his sentence, but instead heard the sound of fabric rustling. He was probably fidgeting with his clothes like he always did, Akiyama mused to himself. But his guess was completely proved wrong when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his wet torso, and he quickly glanced back only to be met the smallest sight of Benzai’s lovely hair.

“Y-Yuji--”

“Please... Just... don’t say anything...”

Akiyama immediately tensed when he felt a warm hand wrap around his erection from behind and begin to stroke the appendage with a secure grip. He felt something ignite in him, and he closed his eyes as it slowly began to grow inside him. He couldn’t hold in the hisses of his aroused breath that escaped his lips as Benzai’s thumb began circling the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that had surfaced there around the swollen little area. Never had he imagined that this would actually happen to him; only in his dirty fantasies was he this lucky.

“Dammit, Yujiro....”

He couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer, and he quickly turned and pinned Benzai to the tile wall of the shower, looking over the glorious nude body in front of him. Holy hell, did he look good. Too good. He swiftly leaned in pressed his lips to the brunette’s in a heated, passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around Benzai’s hips to his ass, feeling the firm muscle beneath his smooth skin, and began to firmly guide him to the floor of the shower, where he soon leaned over the brown-eyed man.

When they parted for air, Akiyama began to kiss down the man’s neck, then all the way down his perfect body, eventually reaching his precious genitalia. However, that’s not what he went for. No, he turned Benzai onto his stomach and spread his legs apart, then spread the round cheeks of his and tentatively leaned in, licking the small hole that rested between them.

Benzai in turn felt himself shudder a bit at the sudden action, a small groan slipping from his mouth. He turned his head, face aflame with a blush, and looked at the dark-haired man behind him. They caught eye contact for a few seconds before Akiyama leaned back in and continued to lick and suck gently at the twitching hole. The more he sucked and kissed and licked at the entrance, the more Benzai shook with pleasure, his groans beginning to pick up in volume and his body beginning to spasm here and there. 

“Ahhnn... H-Himori... P-Please, I can’t take it.... fill me...”

The way that the words had left Benzai’s mouth was was what pushed Akiyama over the edge. He pulled his face from the now wet hole and lifted the brunette’s hips into the air, standing upright on his own knees. He gripped the smooth hips firmly in his hands and pushed himself into Benzai’s throbbing core, feeling his insides squeeze around his raging hard-on. 

He began to thrust into the brunette, skin hitting against skin as he continued to move in and out of the man at a steady pace, his groans echoing off of the bathroom walls. He could hear Benzai’s groans mix in with the sound of his own, and he pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust. The sensitive spot inside of Benzai was getting abused, being rubbed and prodded against with Akiyama’s head, and the result was nothing short of extraordinary, causing tears to well up in Benzai’s eyes out of sheer pleasure. Akiyama’s hand began to stroke the brunette’s hard genitalia, adding extra bolts of pleasure to wrack Benzai’s body.

“A-Ahhh~ H-Himori, I-I.. I’m going.... Nnnn!”

Suddenly, something inside of Benzai snapped, causing his body to convulse as his cum splattered against the tile floor of the shower, his body flooding with pleasure. Akiyama himself had could feel his own release, and with one good thrust, felt his hot seed spew into the man, a loud groan pushing through his gritted teeth.

After they both gradually rode out their orgasm, Akiyama pulled Benzai upright, embracing him tightly from behind and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“This damn well better mean that you’re mine...”

“Why else did you think I came in here?”


End file.
